Odd Marriage
by witheredangel
Summary: Percy chose that moment to open his eyes and was shocked to find a teenage girl in his bed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first thing Percy saw when he woke up on Saturday morning was the bedroom door and thinking that everything was alright he turned over and closed his eyes. _Mmmm……it is so warm inhere…_He curled more around the warm part of the bed and put his arm around it. _Wait a minute….since when is my bed so soft…_

Percy chose that moment to open his eyes and was shocked to find a teenage girl in his bed with his hand on her boob. _OMG! _He screamed in his head taking his hand off her boob and staring at her._ When did I?...How did she?...Oh please tell me we are not naked. _Percy then lifted up the blankets and turned white with shock from what he found under them. He sat up looking in front of him and thought about all the horrible things that would happen to him if anyone found out._ WE ARE!...I'm so screwed! Everyone is going to find out then think I'm some kind of pervert! Then I'll be fired from my job and have to live on the streets! My family will-_

Percy's thoughts were interupted by a laugh that came from next to him on the bed. He slowly turned to find that the girl was awake and laughing at him her hand over her mouth trying to hide her laughter. She had shoulder long light brown hair and light green eyes. "You know, you make the weirdest faces when you think," she said in between laughing.

Percy was snapped out of his trance when he heard her talk. "I do not! And excuse me but WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" This of course was all said with his hands in the hair making weird movements like he was trying to fly.

The girl just sat up and ignored him by putting her fingers in her ears. This only pissed Percy off more and started him on a whole different rant which at the end of he was exhausted and out of breath. Seeing that he had finally shut up She took her fingers out of her ears and looked into his eyes. "Are you done?" She waited for him to nod before going on "Now you should know it is not nice to yell at someone early in the morning and make them upset. Wait till I'm done," She said as she saw Percy start to open his mouth. "My name is Jamie and if you remember you were the one who got me in here. In case you don't remember I'll tell you how. We both got drunk and this happened," Jamie then held up her hand to reveal a marriage ring.

Percy went white and started to panic. "No! There is no way that I would do that! You're making it up!" Jamie then pointed to his ring finger and Percy slowly looked down. "OMG! How did this ring get here?" Percy held up his left hand staring at the finger in shock. He turned red with anger and tried to take it off using his other hand but it would not budge. Then he snapped and moved his arm like he was going to take off flying trying to throw it off. Sighing Percy gave up on ever taking off the ring and tried to get out of bed but in his haste got stuck in the blankets. He ended up getting the blankets wrapped all around him and falling off the bed. "Get off me! Get off me!" Percy said as he tried to roll out of the blankets only getting him tangled more. He finally managed to get out of them by ripping them from his body and then stood up. "Yes! Take that you!" He said pointing at the blankets.

Percy was then taken out of his victory by Jamie whistling at him. "Aw! Look at the little guy! Isn't he adorable?" Jamie said looking below Percy's waist. Percy then looked down and realized what she 

meant hid his penis in his hands. "Aw! I wanted to see more! "She said laughing at him. Percy turned bright red and grabbed the blankets off the ground wrapping them around him again.

"Stop acting like a little kid! Have no modest in you! "Percy yelled pointing at her and for the first time noticing that her blanket fell to reveal her breast. Percy could not stop staring or stop the drool that was coming out of his mouth. She followed his gaze to see what was to interesting and saw that the blankets had dropped to reveal her breast. She just shrugged and looked up at him. "Thanks for looking. They are nice aren't they?" She said while grabbing her breast and rubbing them with her hands. "I bet the little guy likes them a lot," Jamie said winking at him. Jamie then stopped rubbing her breast and left her hands on them to cover them. "So, what is your name? I told you mine so you can at least be kind and tell me yours."

"Percy," He spat out and looked the other way. "What are we going to do now? I'm not going to tell anyone and you are not either!" Percy said pointing at her and glaring at her. " If this gets out I'll be laughed at by everyone at the ministry. "Percy started to pace and then stopped to grab her clothes off the ground. "Here!" He threw them at her "leave as fast as you can and don't come back!"

Jamie let the clothes hit her as the words he said finally got through to her. "No! I'm not leaving! Say what you want but we are married. I refuse to leave and you can't make me! "She said as she stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms.

"No you have to leave-"

"I'm not going to so there!"

"Fine then! Stay here but be quite!" Percy yelled and they both looked at each other with anger in their eyes. They stared at each other till they heard a knocked on the door. They both jumped and turned to see the door start to open slowly. Percy reacted fast grabbing his wand off the dresser and using a spell that would close and lock the door.

"Percy!" His mother yelled from the other side of the door. "Are you okay? I heard yelling!"

"I'm-okay-mom!" He yelled in between breaths for he was running around his room kicking their clothes under the bed. "I'm just cleaning a little!" Then he mouthed 'in the closed' to Jamie who them mouthed 'no!' Percy then mouthed 'Now before she finds out. 'Jamie then sighed an angry sigh, wrapped the blankets around her, and walked to the closet. _What a nerd_ she thought as she looked around the closet and climbed in shut the door.

The whole time this went on Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door over and over. "Are you sure? I'm coming in just in case," Then before Percy could think she opened the door to see Percy naked wrapped in blankets in the middle of his room.

"Haha…hi mom…." Percy said nervously as he kept giving sideways looks at the closet door. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh well….I just thought I hear yelling and a girl up here. " Mrs. Weasley said as she looked all around the room. "Well as you can see there is no one here." "Yes." She said and took one last look at Percy and his room before she left.

"Thank god! I was afraid she was going to find out! "Jamie said as she crawled out of the closet wrapped in her blanket. "Think she knows anything?" She said staring at the door for a second then getting her clothes from under the bed.

"I hope not. We better be careful for now on becau-," Words left Percy when he looked at her and saw Jamie naked getting dressed. He turned bright red but couldn't stop staring. His eyes went all over here body from her breast to in between her legs. His blush got redder as his eyes traveled down her body.

"Like what you see?" Percy was snapped out of his gaze by those words and looked up to see her looking at him. Percy gulped and turned around "No! Why would I?" He stared at the wall trying not to think about her naked. "You could have fooled me then," he heard her say. As Jamie got dressed he tried to imagine Dumbledore naked to try and calm little Percy Down.

"You can turn around now," Percy turned and saw that she was clothed but in clothes that were in very poor condition. Her pants were dark green and were ripped in various places and had dirt all over them. Her shirt was dark red and had one long sleeve missing, food and mud all over it. He let his eyes travel over her body. He saw a few scars that were old and new. "What happened?" He whispered without noticing eyes not leaving her.

"Huh?" She looked at him and noticed he was looking at her clothes. It made her feel nervous and she put her hands over her body. "Nothing. I just fell before I got to the pub. It is no big deal. Here you should get dressed to," She said throwing him his clothes and sitting on the bed facing him.

"You are not going to watch me! Cover your eyes!" Not wanting to argue she covered them as he got dressed. Of course she did sneak looks every now and then. _Nice body….He should work on his chest more….not a very big penis but I'll take it….._

"You can look now," Percy said watching as she took her hands away from her face. "So? What so we do now? I have to go to work," He said looking guilty and fidgeting with his hands.

"I'll stay in here for the day. No problem!" She gave him thumbs up and sat in the middle of his bed trying to look as innocent as possible.

"It is not that easy." Percy sighed. "I have five brothers and a sister. Not to mention my mom and dad. It is vacation so they are all here and my mom might come up to clean my room-"Percy stopped when he felt hands on his shoulders massaging them. He let out a content sigh and relaxed.

"Don't worry. It will all be okay. I'll make no noise and hide if someone comes in. I promise I won't let the cat out of the bag so to speak." Jamie massaged him as she said every word. "Hey, if I'm good do I get a little something," She said licking and sucking on his ear.

Percy started to moan loosing himself in what she was doing. _Mmm…..This feels kind of good….NO! I can't let her win! _Percy forced himself to stop enjoying it and stepped away from her. "No you don't!" He huffed and grabbed his suitcase getting ready to leave. "Bye Honey! Love you!" He heard her say as he shut his door and felt himself blush.


	2. Chapter 2

""_Don't worry. It will all be okay. I'll make no noise and hide if someone comes in. I promise I won't let the cat out of the bag so to speak." _Jamie said in an annoying tone while rolling her eyes as she sat on his bed. "I can't believe I said that." She mentally slapped herself for saying that. "Yeah, like I can be quiet. Good thing he knows nothing about me," She shrugged.

"What a neat freak," Jamie said as she looked at all the neatly stacked books on the desk and the clean floor. She noticed that nothing was out of place in the room so in order to ruin that she lightly pushed the books off the desk so they fell on the ground next to the bed. "That's better a little better," She said sitting back on the bedpost of the bed.

As she sat there taking in the room her mind went to question she should have asked before Percy left but just now remembered. "I wonder where I am?" She quickly got off the bed and walked toward the window. "It looks like he lives in the middle of no-"

SMASH

Jamie fell down on the floor and held her chest as something hit the window. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She got up cautiously holding onto the window frame going up inch by inch. As she got higher toward the window her heart was beating quickly for fear of whatever hit the window would still be there waiting for her. _That's ridicules. Things like that don't happen….but just in case_. Thinking about what it could have been she shut her eyes.

When she got felt with her hand that her face was right in front of the window to see she slowly opened her eyes. When they were opened halfway she sighed in content and then opened her eyes all the way. Then she got off the ground and leaned on the wall next to the window. "Nothing's there," she whispered while holding her chest where her heart was beating quickly.

"Hey, Ron throw it over here!"

Jamie slowly leaned over the window and looked out to see some guys playing a game. _But they are in the air._ She started to walk away and realized what was wrong with that. "OH MY GOD!" ARE THEY FLYING?! WHERE THE FUCK AM I!" She shouted while running back to the window and looking out of it. Half of her wanted to run out of the house screaming and the other half wanted to join in the game. _Did I end up going to some alternate universe or something……am I sleeping_…*slap* She held her cheek where she slapped it_..ow…no...whats going on…_. With each thing she thought she slowly started to panic and look around the room.

She didn't have enough time to think over those questions as she was interrupted by her stomach growling. "Crap. I havn't eaten in forever! Maybe there is something in here to eat." Deciding that she should give up trying to come up with what was going on, since her mind could not come up with anything, she decided to find food. _Might as well since I'm going to be here a while_. She started to go through the room throwing everything to the floor.

The only time she stopped to linger at was when she went through Percy's underwear drawer. "Ooo! What do we have here?" She said while she pulled out a pair of Percy's boxers that had little sticks all over them putting them between her thumb, stretching them out and holding it up. Then when she was finished looking at them she threw them over her shoulder and looked through the drawer more. "I never thought he would wear these," She said as she pulled out a bright red thong. She put the strings through her fingers lifting it into the air so she could get a better look. "I bet his ass looks good in these."She stared at it for a moment thinking what Percy would look like in them and then decide to leave it on the dresser stretched out. Then got an idea, got a pen out of her jeans and wrote perverted things all over them. "That's for leaving me here alone." Then she went back to work on destr-I mean looking through the room for food. By the time she finished the room was torn apart with everything on the ground and drawers half open. "There is nothing here! God! What kind of guy doesn't keep food hidden?" She yelled and then covered her mouth remembering to be quiet. Once she was sure no one was coming she uncovered her mouth and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hm……if I can just sneak out and get to the kitchen…."

She tip toed to the door and pressed her ear to the door listening for any noise that a human was in the hallway. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door a crack and peeked out. "I don't see anyone. Why am I talking to myself?" She said and then smacked herself in the head. _Ow. I have got to stop hitting myself._

She opened the door a little more and snuck out. _The hallways are so long…..There are so many doors I wonder how many people live here……._ She thought as she tiptoed down the hall being as quiet as possible. As she passed one door she could have sworn she heard something explode and weird sounds. She quickly walked passed that room not wanting to know what was going on.

"Letz Miz Helph!" She heard someone say as the door across from Jamie started to open. _Holy shit! I need to hide!_ She ran around in a small circle and then just ran and hid behind the door that was opening.

"No really you don't have to" what sounded like a girl said.

"Noe Iz Wats t helph"

"Fine! Here take them all!"

She heard a angry huff and then angry steps as they walked away and saw the door close. _That was close…..I wonder who they were…oh well...time to find something to eat… _She continued walking till she got to some long stairs. _Please down let anyone be down there…..please don't let anyone be down there!_ She yelled in her head as she went down the steps one at a time.She finally got to the last set of stairs and was on the first step when it creaked under her foot.

"Ginny is that you!" She heard someone yell and she heard footsteps coming closer.

_Fuck!_ _Fuck! Fuck! Someone is down there._ She tried to quickly walk back up but tripped on her pants, crashing down the stairs. She landed on her back with one leg on a chair and the other under some books. Her head was pillowed by laundry all around her head and on her. "Ow!" She whispered as she slowly sat up taking her foot off the chair and from under the books while pushing off the clothes. "Never taking that way down again."

"And just who are you!?! Arthur! We have an intruder in the house!"

She looked up to see a red haired lady who looking angrily at her with a stick pointed at her head.

_Oh shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a small town in London at night, was a small flat owned by the Taylor family. The flat was furnished with many photographs and run down furniture. There were three very small bedrooms along with a kitchen and living room. The walls were a beige color and decorated with pictures of a happy family. The house was beautiful. The key word being _was_.

Now the beautiful beige walls were covered in blood and the parts of the wall had holes in it. The couch was ripped apart and everything in the cabinets in the kitchen was now covering the floor. Everything in the apartment that once looked beautiful now laid in ruin on the floor.

In one of the bedrooms, the bed mattress was torn up and everything else in the room was on the floor broken. But something was different in this room. If you listened you could hear whimpering in the darkness.

Looking closer to where the mattress lay half on the floor and half on the bedframe and the bars on the headboard were up against the wall, you would have noticed a person between them on the floor. The man was lanky and the face undistinguishable because of all the blood covering his body. He had wrapped himself into a little ball and was stared with fear in his eyes at the tall, thin man facing the window smoking a cigarette.

After a few seconds, that felt like an eternity to the tortured person, the man finally pulled the cigarette from his mouth, turned toward the blood stained man, and started to talk to him again.

"I'm going to ask you nicely_ again_," He said as he walked right up to the other man and knelt down so they were face to face. "_Where is she_?" They both stared at each other until the man started to laugh making the injured man cringe in fear. "You know I like you. You are a very good man," The man got up and started pacing the floor occasionally taking a swing from his cigarette. "There aren't enough good men out there. I mean look at me," He stopped, facing the man, and point to himself. "I just barge in here demanding to know something and when you say no I kill your wife, two sons, and torture you. I am a very bad man," The man took another swig of his cigarette and continued. "Sometimes I wonder how I got this way." He paused and then after a few second shrugged.

"Who knows when it started? Maybe it was when my dad killed my mom one night while she was sleeping and I happened to be in the room. Maybe it was when my favorite dog got killed or when I shot my dad in the head because I thought it would be fun. And you know what? _It was._ _Or maybe_," another drag from his cigarette."…. and this is what I think was my turning point," Said while shaking his hand at the injured man. "….it was when my wife _RAN THE FUCK AWAY_!" In his anger the man threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped at it repeatedly. He started kicking and breaking more things in the room till the floor was covered in debris. Then after a few minutes the man composed himself and continued again walking in a circle around the room. " You know maybe I'm just a good man but in bad situations? Yeah, that's right. Maybe _you're_ the insane one?" He pointed at the injured man and paused again. Then started laugh the man stopped to a halt and hide his face while he did his crazy laugh.

"Your one crazy fuck!" The injured man hissed out. The man stopped laughing and just stared at the man. After a few minutes of his crazy staring contest he approached the injured man slowly again and bent to eye level. "Do you really want to mess with me?"

He never got an answer because after that the injured man spit at him. Enraged the other man punched him in the face twice and then pulled his hair so his head bent painfully back. _"I didn't appreciate that_," The man hissed and with every word he bent the man's head back, hitting the headboard with a crack. He stopped after the fourth time and then held the man's face inches from his own. "_You know what I do to people who do that to me?_ " He then pulled out a lighter and lit it putting it inches from his face. "_This_." He put the lighter directly to the injured man's face and clothes and the man caught on fire. The other man stepped back and watched as the man cried out on pain.

After some time, the man grabbed the bucket of water set to the side for this purpose and put the man out. "Your lucky I still had that bucket there. You could have died." He approached the injured man again. The injured man lay on the floor whimpering and crying.

"Aw. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" The man bent down and pulled the mans hair so the injured man looked directly at him. "You know, I didn't want to hurt you." He said sweetly while petting the man's head. "I didn't want to hurt you but you made me…."

SLAM

"BOSS!"

"DON"T YOU HAVE THE FUCKING DECINCY TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!" He yelled. "I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT," The man named "boss" showed the man who just entered by yanking the injured mans face back and point at his face with his finger. "S-sorry," The lackey apologized and left the room closing the door behind him.

The boss took a long breath and then smashed the injured mans head to the ground so it hit with a loud cracking sound. The Boss took the time as the lackey was gone to light another cigarette then sat on the bed frame. Then he took out his cigarette and stared at the injured whimpering man. "So hard finding good lackeys these days with manners, you know?" The only man's answer was his whimpering and crying.

A second later there was a knock on the door and the lackey entered. He approached his boss and kneeled down. "Sir, we have a lead on where the girl is."

"Really. _Interesting_," The boss turned to the man still on the floor and then back to the lackey. "Would you do something about him? I'm sick of hearing his whining. You think he has never been tortured before or something." Then he stood, turned and faced the window again. The next second all that was heard in the room was the sound on a neck breaking.

The man turned to a photo of a girl and picked up the photo. "Finally. I found you," He caressed the picture. "_My girl_." Then he let out a crazy laugh, which caused the nervous lackey to laugh out of nervousness.

Suddenly, the man's face turned angry and he dropped the photo breaking it.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING_?" The lackey had no time to answer since his boss had his neck in a strong grasp seconds later. The lackey's boss then shoved him to the floor and kick him in the stomach. Then he smashed the lackey's face by putting his foot on his face. "_Only __**I**__ can laugh_." The man hissed out and then kicked him in the face as hard as he could.

The man then stood up, took a deep breath, and brushed off his shirt.

"Now lets go. Before the police come and fuck up my plan."


End file.
